YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM YOUR DESTINY
by Darrinia
Summary: Blaine and Sam got their Kurt's wedding invitation. They Knew Mercedes was engaged. Cooper advised them to go together, as a couple. It will be a good choice for them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi! It's my first story in English. I'm sorry if there is any mistake, you can tell me and I'll correct it. If you like it, I'll post the second and last chapter... And maybe, if you want, I'll translate another story. So, please, let me know what you think with a review.

* * *

_**YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM YOUR DESTINY**_

Blaine and Sam came into their apartment laughing. Five years before that, they hadn't thought it could be possible. The blond-man had broken up with Mercedes and come back to Lima. He wanted to begin a new life, he had realised that he wasn't happy with his work in New York. But everything changed when Blaine called him. Anderson was crying because Kurt had broken up with him and he had been kicked out of NYADA because he didn't pass his tests. Sam felt sorry and regretted he wasn't with his best friend when he need him the most. Evans called Cooper because he needed advice and the older-one asked them to moving out to Los Angeles with him. Sam went to New York and force his best friend to take the fly and start a new life on the west coast.

Everything had changed in that five years. Sam had found an art academy and he changed his macaroni pictures for painting. He owned a little store where he sold his pictures. He didn't make too much money because he wasn't the most successful artist, but he was fine with that, he didn't need anything more. Blaine had gone to a University and he was a piano teacher and lead a Glee Club in a public high school. His kids were tenth in the nationals last year and he was so proud of them.

Blaine and Sam had lived with Cooper for one year before they rented a place for them.

They were unlucky in their love life. There were people in their lifes, but they didn't last too long. Everyone had broken up with them. One of the Blaine's boyfriends was really jelaous of Sam. The two friends laughed a lot because of that. They think their relationship wasn't rare, they aren't the first friendship in the world. Both of them were singles at that moment, but they wanted to find the love of their life.

The doorbell rang some minutes later than they arrived home. Blaine opened the door and smiled when he saw his older brother. Cooper visited them often when he couldn't afford to pay his bills and he had dinner with them. Sam and Blaine helped him because they knew how he felt.

"Squirrels! Why did I receive your letters?" The older one shows them two envelopes. They were bigger than usual and almost exactly alike, only the name was different. They opened it and Sam looked his best friend a little bit worried.

_Kurt Hummel and Elliot Gilbert request the pleasure of your company at their wedding..._

Blaine was calm and quiet. He wasn't hurt or angry, he understood that Kurt wasn't his soul mate. They tried twice and it didn't work. The second time was a disaster and he never ever thought about a third one. "I'm fine." He said when he realised his best friend was really worried.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to. Mercedes will go with his fiance and it won't be nice either." He knew it because Tina had told him but neither of them know about Kurt's engage.

"On the contrary, my little squirrels." Cooper said when he realised what are they talking about. Those two men were the person he loved the most, they were his family. The three men sit down on the couch before continuing with the conversation. "You have to go and show Mercedes and Kurt that you're happy and you forgot them. If you stay here, they'll think you still in love with them.

"Why I had to go to a wedding of two men who I didn't talk with in five years?" Blaine asked.

"Do you know why are you invited? He wanna show off, he wants you to know he is better than you and you can see what you've lost. I never liked him. You always did whatever he wanted and he didn't care about your wishes." Cooper explained.

"You are right. We're going with a date." Sam proposed.

"We have a month before the wedding. It's not enough." Blaine had doubts.

"My little squirrels... Why don't you go together? They can realise about your lie, you need someone who really knows you. I'm sure that Mercedes and Kurt would want to test your relationships. You know each other and you are like a couple, without sex, but... You know what I mean..."

"Nobody will believe Sam is gay now. He isn't even Bi! Stop saying nonsense." Blaine shook his head.

"They will believe it." Sam took his phone and called someone. He put the speaker.

"Hi Sammy. What's up?" Tina's voice was heard in the room.

"Ey, Tina! Here's Blaine and Sam... We have some news, but... You have to guess." Evans told her.

"Is Blaine recording a CD?"

"No" Both answered.

"Sam is going to exhibit his work"

"No, it's something about both of us" Evans gave her a hint.

"Are you a couple?" She asked tiredly. She had waited that new for so long that she had lost interest in it. Sam looked at his best friend, who was freaking out about it.

"That's it!" The blond one answered.

"Finally! I didn't know if you were too fool to realised it or you were hiding it... Anyway, I'm happy for you. When it started?"

"Three months... I wasn't ready to come out... You Know, I'm 24 and it isn't easy." Evans was thinking about their story without even ask to his best friend.

They talked about other topics without talking about Kurt's wedding. Blaine relaxed and got fun with his best friends. Tina, Marley, Ryder and Unique were the only New Directions who they were in touch with. They stopped talking with everybody who could talk about Kurt and Mercedes so they only were in touch with the newbies in their senior year. Kitty started dating with Artie again in New York and Jake was with his brother so they avoided to talk with them.

* * *

Blaine and Sam arrived to New York. Kurt had told them that someone who they knew would pick them up in the airport and they'd go along with them to the hotel where the wedding would take place. Everything was a waste of money because they wanted to show their success, but the two friends would be really good paying their own room in another hotel in the city. When they picked up their baggage and they were ready to get out of there, the blond-man interlace their fingers. The dark-haired-man stopped and looked at his friend surprised.

"It's supposed we are a couple... We have to act like one..." The man with the green eyes whispered.

"Did you think what that means? It's not just tell the story you invented. We have to be loving and kissing. We will have a room with one big bed..."

"What's wrong with that?" Evans interrupted. "You are my best friend, my brother. If I have to pretend to love someone 'cause Mercedes is engaged and I don't want anybody bullying me... Who better than you?"

"Sam..."

"Listen to me, Blaine. It won't be the first time we sleep in the same bed." The blond-man remembered their first month in Los Angeles. They share the same single bed because it was everything they had. The couch was uncomfortable and they hadn't enough money to buy another bed.

"I'm nervous"

"You shouldn't. I'm with you... Always..."

Anderson wanted to hug him, but Evans put his hand in Blaine's cheeks and he kissed him softly on his lips.

"Here you are, there is nothing we are going to do in front of our highschool mates that we didn't have done before." Sam smiled.

* * *

Blaine and Sam arrived to the hotel. The wedding was in springtime and they will spend there every weekend. Kurt and Elliot spent a lot of money and there was events those three days. That night there was an engaged party. Blaine and Sam thought it was wasteful.

"My wedding will be on a beach, with my family and my closest friends. There won't be tuxedo, luxury feast, engaged party... A wedding is a demonstration of love, not a party." The blond-man said while he was dressing up for the dinner.

"I agree with you. I would go far away on holidays and, when we come back, I would tell everybody 'by the way, I'm married.'"

"Ey, dude! That's great"

"Don't call me dude in front of the others. You never call it to your boyfriend..." The man with hazel eyes whispered while he fix the tie to have it perfectly knotted around his neck.

"You're right"

"Why do I think it will be an absolute disaster?

* * *

Sam and Blaine got into the restaurant where the feast will take place. They look at everywhere and they were surprised by the tastefulness in the place. They were so stunned than they didn't realise the woman who brought near them until they felt her arms around their necks and a blond hair between them.

"My unicorns! You don't know how happy I am 'cause you are here. Santana told me you wouldn't come 'cause you are the losers in this wedding, but I knew you solved your problems in those five years and you were together now. Why didn't you call me? I miss talking to you." Brittany said really fast.

"I'm happy to see you. You are gorgeous." Sam kissed her cheek, she wore a blue dress matching her eyes.

"Watch out, Troutly-Mouth. She is my girlfriend." Santana crossed her arms.

"I was the only one who dated with both of you, but I prefer to be with Blaine. Get over it." Sam took his friend's hand and walk away.

"Santana didn't say anything..." Anderson tried to say.

"When I was younger, I stood the nicknames 'cause we were a family. Now she is nothing for me and I won't stand it anymore."

"Sam! Blaine!" The unmistakable voice of Rache was heard behind them.

"Hi! You are beautiful!" The blonde-man realised his best friend has his fake smile, but he wasn't really happy to see her. Of course, she was Kurt's best friend.

"You are really handsome. Homosexuality has done you well... But maybe it's just I wanna make you straight." She said while she tried to not fall.

"Are you drunk?" The taller one asked while he chuckled.

"No. I only have... Three Gin-Tonics?" She frowned looking her glass.

"Rach... Oh! Hi, guys!" Jesse St James came to them.

"Are you together?" Blaine asked, surprised, pointed at them.

"Yeah. We worked together on Broadway and we started with our relationship again." The older one said and he held his girlfriend to avoid she felt.

After some minutes, they were told they should take a sit. Blaine and Sam were with Artie, Kitty, Tina, Puck, Quinn and Mike. The Asians weren't a couple, but they were still friends.

"It lasts more than six years to solve all this sexual tension... But I'm happy you did... I can't imagine how was your first time... I'm sure you broke everything trying to free your repressed feelings." Wilde said.

"Was it so exaggerated? I mean, I heard some rumours but... Was it really that obvious?" Fabray asked.

"Oh, yeah! Everything began when they sang Heroes 'I, I will be king and you, you will be queen'... Really? Is that a friendship?" Abrams added.

"And it increased when Blaine sang for Sam a Phil Collins' Song... Phil Collins!" The dark-haired-girl told while she moved his arms.

"I wasn't who stroked his chest with Vapour Rub" Sam said.

"It was from his cold! He was sick!" Tina shouted.

Everybody laughed while Evans and Cohen-Chang shook their heads. They felt it like a distant memory.

Kurt and Mercedes went to the table with their fiances. Hummel put his hands on the back of the Blaine's and Sam's chairs. The girl was distanced with her ex.

"It seems you are having fun." Kurt said.

"Yeah. I didn't have time to say you congrats. I'm really happy for all of you." Anderson was so polite as always and everyone knew he wasn't hurt.

"Thank you. I'm glad you came." Hummel smiled.

When they went to another table, Blaine and Sam looked at each others eyes. They usually did that, a little gesture of trust and friendship. However, the others thought they were together and, as they said, they really were in love.

* * *

At the party after dinner, Blaine and Sam only needed two drinks to create a scene. They were kissing and caress like if they really were a couple and were in love.

They went to their room and lost every clothes before fall on the bed. Their lips were glued and their hands were looking for something new, something they hadn't known before. The breaking dawn found them tangled, moaning and feeling the other closer than ever.

* * *

When they woke, it was the afternoon. They had hangover and were tired. However, everything was over when they realised they had had sex. Blaine sat on the bed and muttered "I'm sorry" over and over again.

"It wasn't something I didn't want" Sam tried to comfort him. "Just relax"

"What are we now?" Anderson lied on the bed again.

"Honestly... I don't know."

They were quiet, their headache was huge, so they couldn't think about it yet.

* * *

Blaine didn't know how he got well after that night. He wanted to stay in his room and cry because the sex and the alcohol in the last night. However, he must go to the bachelor party. He only could be there because the strong Sam's hand holding him. He didn't know why they had had sex, but it was even more difficult to understand how they could pretend to be a couple after all.

"It wasn't needed to be so noisy" Santana said as soon as she saw them. The blonde-man ignored her and went to the same table they were the day before, where their friends were.

While they were having dinner, they weren't as happy as the day before. When Mike and Sam were talking and the other couples was distracted, Tina came close to her best friend.

"Everyone heard you... Most of them think that you were pretending... Nobody believes in your liaison and Kurt is insufferable. You increased his ego, he thinks you didn't get over yet and you pretended to be with Sam to hide it. That's stupid!"

"Yeah... Well... I don't care what he or the others think." She winked at him after his words.

* * *

It was a mystery how Blaine ended in front of Kurt alone in a hall of the hotel. However, there they were. The older one looked at his ex like he felt sorry for him. The other one didn't want to talk with him, he wanted to avoid to be discovered in his lie. He always knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn't get back.

"I just wanna talk". Hummel said. However, before he could say anything, the dark-haired-man stepped back without looking and he fell on the stairs. It were just five, but he hurt his ankle.

"Blaine" Kurt ran to his side. Puck approached him and Anderson asked him to look for Sam. After a few seconds, the blond-man arrived.

"Are you ok?" He put his hand in his friend leg.

"My foot hurts."

"Do you want us to go to hospital?"

"No... Just go to our room."

Evans nodded while he put an arm under the back of his knee and the other under his back. Without a word, he picked him up. Blaine put his hands on his neck to avoid to fall.

"I can walk." He protested.

"And I can pick you up"

The room was on the first floor, but Sam preferred to go to the elevator. He wasn't sure he could go upstairs holding his friend without fall.

* * *

Kurt knocked to Blaine and Sam's room. Nobody asked and worried, he decided to come in. It wasn't closed with the key so he could open. The room was illuminated by the moonlight. Blaine was laid on the bed with his head on Sam's nude chest. Their hands were interlaced and landed where was Sam's heart. They were so relaxed and happy... More than he ever was with his ex. Kurt smiled, he didn't regret anything because he knew Anderson was happy then. Both of them had found someone better for them than the other.

* * *

The wedding morning, Blaine woke up with a little pain in his ankle, but he convinced Sam to not go to the hospital. It wasn't grave, it can be sawn a little limp when he walked. They had breakfast in the bar because the restaurant was being prepared to the banquet. Kurt was with them because he was going to dress there while Elliot was in their apartment.

Evans and Anderson realised their friends was thinking they were a couple again.

"I think they are bipolar." Sam whispered in the other's ear, who laughed.

"Maybe it has to do with my charming prince riding his white horse and saving me to the ogre claws." The blond-man laughed out loud with his friend's joke.

"I wanna throw up... The noise wasn't feigned." Santana said when she saw the couple whispering.

"Come on, Sanny... They are adorable... The high-school-loves what last forever are the cutest thing in the world. You and me, Mike and Tina, Elliot and Kurt... Sam and Blaine..." Brittany said happy while everybody looked at her astonished.

"Do she realised she only hit once?" Artie whispered.

* * *

Blaine Knocked the door and waited to be allowed to come in. When he opened the door, he saw Kurt, who was ready for his wedding. The dark-haired man smiled, when he was a teenager, he had thought really deep on this day, but, in his dreams, he had been the only one who married Kurt.

"I wanna talk to you before the ceremony" Hummel said.

"I'm listening"

"I'm glad you are in love with Sam. It's important to me knowing you are happy and you are fine. I think we hurt the other too much in the past, but now, we are ok. We are with the person we love."

"Sam is..." Anderson stopped. What was his best friend for him? At that moment, he realised there were only one answer. Maybe the only truth he said at that weekend. "He is the love of my life. When I'm with him, everything is right. I love him since I was eighteen and nothing worked because he was there, just being himself. I denied it for a long time, but... I love him."

He wait until he was outside the room to feel the weight of everything had happened. He loved his best straight friend and he had done it for a really long time.

* * *

"Are you Ok?" Sam asked Blaine when he sat down next to him to watch the wedding.

"Yeah. Everything's right." He forced a smile. At that moment, the blond one thought he was sad because Kurt's wedding hurt him. That broke his heart. He realised he was in love with his best friend with every part of him and he had been in love for a long time. He had thought his happiness when he was with him was because his friendship and trust, but he realised it was more than that.

Evans didn't think about it and kissed him. When he broke it, he realised there was something different, something special. That honey eyes looked at him in a way it didn't for a long time. It remembered him to a teenager who, dressed with a Cheerio uniform, sighed for him and sang a romantic song for him.

* * *

The wedding was romantic and the party was really funny. However, Blaine and Sam were the first one who went to the airport, with Puck and Quinn. Their flights were with a difference of fifteen minutes so they were in the same cap. That forced him to pretend to be a couple a little longer.

When they were on the seats in the plane, Blaine realised they still was holding hands, even when they had to stop it when they showed their tickets and when they put their hand-baggage on its place.

"Sam... What is going on with our friendship?" He looked his clasped hands. "I... I feel something really strong for you, and it isn't only friendship, I knew it when I talked with Kurt. I know you aren't gay and we can't be together. I reali..."

He was stopped by the other's lips. It was their first real kiss, not pretending. Their lips moved softly, enjoying the taste of the other mouth. When they broke the kiss, they looked at each other eyes. Green and hazel found each other and they didn't need any word, their looks said everything. They loved each other and nothing could stop their happiness together.

"I realised when I was with you after you talked with Kurt. I saw you strained and I was jealous, I wanted you to love me." Evans fondled his face.

The plane started to move and took off. Blaine and Sam's relationship started fast, but they knew each other, they loved each other and they knew they would be happy because, they were best friends and lovers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi! I'm sorry if there is any mistake, you can tell me and I'll correct it. If you want, I'll translate another story but I want to know if you want a long fic or you prefer another One-Shot. I hope you enjoy it... And let me know what you think...

* * *

_**YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM YOUR DESTINY 2  
**_

Nine years after Blaine's graduation, eight years after he came to Los Angeles and three years after he started a relationship with Sam, things were perfect in his life. Sometimes, he didn't believe he could be so lucky. It was the longest relationship he had ever had. He was a year and a half with Kurt the firs time, and a year the second one. Even if you add both, it isn't the three years of true love with Sam. He had been ten years in love with those green pretty eyes, that charming smile and tha body so... Hot. He speeded up because he wanted to be with his love, he needed to be held by Sam's strong arms.

He came into his house and left the key and his jacket before going to the kitchen. He listened Sam was talking and he guessed he was on the phone.

"I found the perfect hotel. It's out the city and very romantic... I'm sure you'll love it." Blaine stopped near the door, without coming in and in a place where Sam couldn't see him. "Everything will be perfect... Blaine won't know anything, don't be afraid... I love you... See you soon... Kisses"

Anderson tried to relax, but his heart was broken into thousand pieces and he wasn't sure he could fix it. Sam was cheating on him. Blaine cleaned the tears in his cheeks and pretended a smile before coming into the kitchen, a few minutes after the other one finished the talk. The blond man was looking his mobile phone and he took a little while to realised his boyfriend was there.

"Sweetie, I didn't hear you coming." Sam stood up and kissed him. Anderson tried to realised something different, some proof that their relationship was over, but he didn't find anything. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. It's just... A bad day at work." He lied. Sam was worried.

"Can I help you and make you relax and forget whatever happened?" Evans caressed him.

"Just... Hug me."

Sam smiled before embracing him. It was exactly alike the others they had had before. A mix of unconditional support, friendship, love and desire to make the pressure disappear.

"I love you". Evans whispered and those words were enough to make him cry. Sam didn't know what had happened, but he didn't like to see him so sad.

* * *

Sam went to the toilet and Blaine took advance of it for looking into his mobile phone. He knew he shouldn't do it, he shouldn't invade his privacy, but he needed to know it. First, he looked the call's list. It was nothing rare, Blaine's calls, his shop's suppliers', Cooper's... Just one thing, he couldn't find the call he listened when he came home. It wasn't anywhere. After that, he looked for in the text and the phone numbers and it wasn't any unusual, the same in his WhatsApp, Facebook... Nothing prove his infidelity.

When he heard the toilet's door, he left the mobile phone on the table because he didn't want Sam to realised what had happened. Evans smiled at him when he came back and he sat down next to him. They chose a movie, cuddled on the couch and enjoyed their time together.

* * *

It was midnight and Blaine couldn't sleep. He needed to talk with someone about what happened that day. He couldn't do that with Sam, Cooper wasn't an option either because he usually laughed about his insecurities. He only could trust in one person. He woke up slowly because he didn't want to wake his boyfriend and looked for his mobile phone before got out of the room. He went to the kitchen because it was the farthest place in the house.

"Hi?" A female voice sounded on the other side of the phone.

"Tina! I'm Blaine. I'm sorry I'm calling so late, but I need to talk."

"It's Ok, you still are my Blainey-Days and I'm here for whatever you need." She said.

"I think Sam is cheating on me. I think he has a mistress." His heart broke when he said it out loud.

"What? It can't be possible. Sam loves you... Are you sure?" She was confused and sleepy.

"I heard him talking with her. He said something about going to a romantic hotel far away the city without me knowing it... What do you want me to think?"

"Oh!"

"What can I do? Should I face him and tell him what I know? Should I hold on and hope it'd just be something fleeting." He asked.

"Are you kidding me? You wanna pretend you don't know anything and forget about it?" She screamed. "Ok, you and I will go to the beach... Hawaii. We'll go into your spring-break and we will relax. When we will come back, we'll go to the McKinley meeting. After that, you will talk with Sam and you will tell him everything. But, please, don't do anything now, think about it first. I don't want you to regret anything."

"Thanks, Tina."

* * *

Blaine was appreciative in the next days. Sam's clothes didn't smell different. There wasn't a female perfume, rare stain... Some days he came later than usual, but no too late, just fifteen or twenty minutes, like he just had a moment of inspiration. He didn't listen other unusual calls or texts. Sam's behavior was as always, he seemed as in love as always. He wouldn't suspect anything if he didn't hear him that day.

"I talked with Tina." Blaine said while they had dinner. "I think we will travel, she and I alone. It's been a long time and... You have to work that days..."

Anderson couldn't look at his boyfriend, he felt like he was lying.

"I think it's a great idea. You need to relax, you have been sad lately... I don't know what's wrong in your work, but I want you to be happy."

Evans took the Blaine's right hand and kissed his knuckles. It was painful for Blaine, everything seemed natural, but he knows it wasn't.

* * *

Blaine had everything ready for his travel some hours before he needed to went to the airport because he must go to work. Sam said goodbye to him passionately. It had been a long time since they had woken up so loving and Evans had to hurry for going to work because he was late. However, Blaine had realised his boyfriend was lying. He didn't know why Sam was happy for Anderson's travel. He thought Evans wanted to spend those days with his mistress and everything was proved when he opened the closet and realised some Sam's clothes were missing.

Time went by so slowly at work, but finally he was in the airport. He found Tina and he went to hug her. He couldn't avoid to cry.

"What's wrong Blainey-Boo?"

"Sam's with his mistress. He took some clothes." He cried.

"B... I'm sure there is a reason for everything. Sam loves you and he'd never do it to you. When everything's over, you can ask him if you still have doubts." She tried to comfort him, but it didn't work.

* * *

They touched down in Hawaii in the afternoon. When they arrived to the hotel, they found out they had a double room with one king size bed. They didn't care to share the bed. Tina wanted to go to the spa and Blaine agreed.

They came back to the hotel reception. It was dinner time, so they wanted to go to their room because they wanted to put their bags there. However, they found someone he knew there.

"Mike" Tina shouted and hugged him. They had come back together in Mercedes' Wedding, six months after Kurt's.

"I hope you don't mind if I join you." Chang smiled.

"Of course we don't mind... Why don't you go to the restaurant and I go to the room and let it there?" Blaine showed the bags. "And you can take the double room and I'll take the single one. We didn't unpack yet." He went to the elevator.

It wasn't he didn't like it, he was happy for Tina because Mike loved her and took care of her so much, he couldn't be far away by her. He wanted that to him and Sam. It hurt him to see Tike so in love and happy.

He came into the room and saw a path of rose petals. It went to the bathroom. He wondered if Mike did it for Tina, but Chang hadn't been upset with him going there so...

He was intrigued, so he decided to follow the red petals line and came into the bathroom. When he was there, he saw the path's end. It was in the Jacuzzi, filled with calm water because it was off. In the middle, a small wooden boat floated and, inside it, there was a small blue velvet box and a note. He ran to take both and read the note, it was Sam's unmistakable handwriting.

"_Blaine Devon Anderson... Will you marry me?"_

Blaine opened the box and saw a beautiful male white gold ring. Tears fell down for his cheeks, he was so moved when he put the ring where it belonged.

"What do you say? Will you marry me?" Sam came into the bathroom and Anderson looked at him with a nervous smile.

"Yes, of course I will." He kissed his fiance passionately. His hands ended in Sam's nape, tangled with his blond hair while Evans' took Blaine by his waist possessively.

"We have an hour in the Jacuzzi before we go to a private dinner on the beach." Sam unbuttoned Anderson's shirt.

"Did you plan everything?" Blaine's eyes shined.

"I planned it for two months. My boyfriend thought I was cheating on him, I'll talk to him about it later, but, now, I'm yours."

They kissed again and their clothes fell. They finally get into the Jacuzzi, naked, and they enjoyed while they gave his bodies and souls to the person they loved.

* * *

Sam guided Blaine to the beach. Both wore casual light clothes. They took off their shoes and let his feet touch the sand. There was a table, candles and lamps. The dishes were ready for them and there were wine and champagne.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were cheating on me." Blaine whispered.

"Why did you think that? I've never given you a reason to not trust me." Sam looked at him. He wasn't angry at all.

"I heard you on the phone, you were talking about a hotel and you thought she would love it. You said I wouldn't know it... You said 'I love you'." Blaine was embarrassed.

"When you came sad from work?"

"I lied, I wasn't sad because my work. It was because I heard you."

"I think I was talking with Tina. She was worried 'cause she thought I can't choose a good hotel... I love her, of course! She is our friend." Sam was calm.

"I'm sorry... I was crazy."

"Promise me you will never, ever, doubt of me. I love you." Sam smiled.

"I love you too."

The dinner was perfect and, after that, they lay on the sand. They heard the sea and enjoyed the romantic place while they made love in the sweetest and most intimate way, the only one they knew.

* * *

Blaine and Sam arrived to the hotel and went to Anderson's room. When they were there, Evans kissed his fiance.

"Good night, honey." He whispered.

"Aren't we going to sleep together?" Blaine was confused.

"No... I remember Kurt's wedding, three years ago, when we talk about our wishes. You said that you wanted to marry by surprise and somewhere far away. I want to marry you on the beach and I want my family with me that day... I thought we can mix our dreams. Tomorrow, at the nightfall, you and I will get married. Our guest will be Tina, Mike, our parents and siblings, they will come tomorrow."

"What?" Blaine was really surprised.

"Do you think is a bad idea?" Sam frowned.

"No, I love it." Blaine hugged him. They had never talked about their wedding but that was perfect for them.

"I'll go to sleep with Mike." Evans said when they break the hug. "You will be here with Tina. I hope you don't mind to share the bed with her... There was only one room with two beds and it will be for Mike and me."

"It's for one night... Will we fight for the big bed tomorrow?" Blaine asked.

"No, the double one will be for my siblings."

* * *

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty" Tina hit Blaine with a pillow.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Eight." She said.

"It's early. The wedding is this afternoon..." He realised what he had said. "I will marry this afternoon!"

"I know, fool." She laughed. "We will be all day in the spa and we will relax and rest. Stacy, Sam's mother and your's will come with us."

"Why didn't you tell me that you know that Sam wasn't cheating on me?"

"I couldn't say, 'Blaine, Sam isn't cheating on you, he is planning the most perfect proposal and the most beautiful wedding in the whole world.' Could I?"

"I don't have a suit!" He was scared.

"Sam got one for you." She showed him what Sam had chosen.

"It's perfect".

* * *

Sam was really nervous while he waited at the altar. He knew Blaine wouldn't regret it, but he was anxious because he wanted his fiance loved everything he had prepared. He had spent lots of time choosing every detail. He was thankful to Tina, Cooper and Stacy because they had helped him. The best men were Cooper and Steve, Tina and Stacy were the 'bridesmaid' or whatever they were called in a gay wedding. The guests were Mike and groom's parents. It was a private wedding (Sam's desire) and by surprise (Blaine's desire).

Sam's heart skipped a beat when he saw his fiance walking toward him. Both were a light white suit, nothing really classic. Their family and friends choose their clothes knowing it wasn't something stylish. Everything was simple.

There wasn't a path, but Blaine had to walk a little bit before he reached to the altar near the sea. It was a table with a white fabric and flowers.

They interlaced their hands when Blaine arrived to the altar. They looked at the other's eyes and smiled. Evans realised Blaine was as happy and eager as him.

The wedding was romantic and Anderson surprised his husband with a song. He wanted to thank him and he couldn't find a better thing to do it. The party after the wedding was private and funny, but Blaine and Sam left early because they wanted to start the wedding night and the honeymoon.

* * *

Blaine and Sam were in McKinley for the first time in nine years. They were at the Tenth Anniversary of some friend's graduation. They had tried to not go because it wasn't their graduation anniversary, but Puck said it was a good chance to gather the original New Directions. Blaine argued with Noah because he thought Sam and him weren't 'originals', neither of them weren't in the Glee Club the first year. However, they finally decided to go.

They found Jesse and Rachel. She wasn't drunk that time and she hugged them.

"How are you?" Sam asked, he wanted to talk about his wedding. He hoped she asked him back, but he had forgotten her selfish behavior.

"Perfect. We are succeeding on Broadway and we may work on Hollywood. I'm sure we will get an Oscar..."

Berry was talking, but Sam wasn't listening because he wasn't interested. He didn't know how she can talk so much.

"Hi Hobbit, hi Trouty-Mouth." Santana arrived and, for the first time, he was relieved for seeing her.

"Hi girls." Blaine said politely.

"Hi..." Sam was talking when Brittany screamed and called everyone.

"Ah! Are you married?" She took a Blaine's hand. "Why didn't you invite us? Don't you like us?" She was sad.

"No, it's not that." Blaine answered quickly. "We wanted something private, there were only nine guests. We got married at Hawaii, on the Beach."

"I've never thought you would marry like that. I always thought in a big wedding with lots of guests..." Santana said.

"That is because you always thought in Blaine and Kurt's wedding." Sam interrupted and she looked at him culpably. She realised she had never known the real Blaine, she knew Kurt's Blaine.

"Congratulation, I'm happy for your wedding. I hope you'll be blissful." Lopez hugged them, she was sorry because she made a mistake.

* * *

All the New Directions were on a corner of the gym. Mike, Tina, Blaine and Sam had talked about the wedding.

"Why Tina and Mike were there and I didn't?" Puck asked.

"They didn't want a vulgar bachelor." Kurt answered. "I think it's romantic... Not my style, but their's..."

"Especially, when they disappeared before the others." Noah said.

Blaine and Sam looked at each other. They had known that their friends would protest, but they would be happy for them.

* * *

Blaine and Sam were in their apartment in Los Angeles. He looked around, his life was so different. When he had gone a few days before, he had thought his boyfriend had been cheating on him. However, he was married to him. He loved when people had called him Mr Anderson-Evans. He kissed his husband. He was so happy and it was thanks to Sam.

"I should punish you because you thought I was cheating on you." Sam whispered without taking his lips off Blaine's.

"How will you punish me?" Anderson hugged him.

"I'm going to do to you until you can't remember your name." Sam bit a Blaine's ear.

"I'll never forget I'm Anderson-Evans now."

They went to their room while they took off their clothes and they closed the door. Their relationship had been perfect for three years. They always had been good roommates and they only had changed the room where Sam slept. There had been some problems, like every couple, but they had always solved it. Their marriage would be like that... Maybe with a child... They wanted to be parents and they would be, one way or another.

_** THE END**_


End file.
